Edward y Dios vs Bella y la Noche de brujas
by Verota
Summary: HHC.– El Demonio siempre tendrá una sonrisa amable y palabras bonitas–vociferó a los cuatro vientos. Para él Satanás era Bella, pero también era la atea que cantaba canciones blasfemas y organizaba la fiesta que más odiaba, la de la Noche de Brujas.
1. Cap 1

_**Disclaimer: **Los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer, yo solo juego con ellos._

**_Advertencia: _**_Esta historia esta inspirada en todos aquellos a mi parecer charlatanes religiosos y se mofa de forma descarada de ellos. Si te sientes incómodo u ofendido con esos temas, abstente de leer._

**_Música recomendada: _**_God - John Lennon_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Título<strong>__: __Edward y Dios vs Bella y la Noche de brujas_

_**Penname:**__Verota._

_**Summary:**__HHC__.__– El Demonio siempre tendrá una sonrisa amable y palabras bonitas–vociferó a los cuatro vientos. Para él Satanás era Bella, pero también era la atea que cantaba canciones blasfemas y organizaba la fiesta que más odiaba, la de la Noche de Brujas._

_**Pareja a trabajar**__:__Bella y Edward._

_**Número de palabras:**__ 3900 apróx._

_**Direccion del contest:**_http : / / www . fanfiction . net / u / 3326265 / Happy_Halloween_Contest

* * *

><p><strong>HAPPY HALLOWEEN CONTEST<strong>

_Dios es un concepto con el que medimos nuestro dolor. John Lennon, God._

Era un extrañamente cálido 31 de octubre en el pequeño y siempre sombrío pueblo de Forks. Isabella Swan, una de las chicas más queridas y populares de la Secundaria de Forks estaba sentada sobre una de las mesas de picnic que había en el patio trasero del lugar y le quitaba la funda a su sencilla guitarra.

Ya con el instrumento afinado y en posición se prestó a tocar los primeros acordes de una de sus canciones favoritas de _John Lennon_, _God, _con el objetivo de reunir a la mayor cantidad de gente alrededor e invitar – como cada año – a la fiesta de _Noche de brujas _que ofrecía su familia en casa; fiesta celebrada con la finalidad era reunir fondos para la cena y los regalos de navidad de los niños de un orfanato de Port Angeles.

Su melodiosa, enérgica e intimidante voz interpretó la canción completa y luego repitió una vez más la consigna de todas aquellas cosas en las que no creía. Cuando finalizó –cambiando el conocido '_solo creo en mí… en Yoko y en mí, es la realidad' _por el '_solo creo en mí… en ustedes y en mí, es la realidad'_– ya casi el instituto completo estaba a su alrededor aplaudiendo y vitoreando como siempre que ella les deleitaba con su voz y su particular forma de tocar la guitarra.

- Chicos, gracias por sus aplausos – dijo sonriente en voz alta –. Como saben, esta noche se celébrala _Noche de brujas_ y sería muy bueno contar con vuestra presencia en la fiesta de beneficencia que organiza mi familia. Quienes aún no hayan adquirido sus invitaciones, pueden hacerlo en mi casa hasta las cinco de la tarde, el valor es un aporte voluntario en dinero, como cada año – se aclaró la garganta –.Como siempre he dicho, si "_Dios_" – entrecomilló la palabra en el aire, demostrando como siempre que no creía mucho en ese egocéntrico y extraño ser mitológico –no ayuda a esos pequeños, debemos ser nosotros los que hagamos su trabajo – su sarcasmo era notorio y ella escuchó como algunos reían - así que espero que asistan con sus mejores disfraces, se diviertan y, lo más importante, que aporten lo más que puedan por esta noble causa –culminó su discurso.

- A esto me refiero hermanos – gritó Edward Cullen desde alguna parte la multitud y se abrió paso entre esta con su séquito de seguidores tras él – el Demonio siempre tendrá una sonrisa amable y palabras bonitas – vociferó a los cuatro vientos –, pero no os dejéis engañar, mírenla bien – apuntó a Isabella – es zurda, interpreta música profana y trata de venderles a todos la fiesta con la que cada año más personas en el mundo celebran a Satanás – algunas risas comenzaron a inundar el lugar – y ustedes - apuntó a la multitud – algún día verán la ira del Señor y lamentaran haberse burlado de su palabra, de haber elevado a Satanás.

Desde que ingresó a la secundaría había sido así, Edward Cullen, hijo del pastor de la única Iglesia del pueblo Carlisle Cullen, se paseaba por los pasillos del establecimiento con panfletos, con biblias para regalar y con su voz de profeta de cuarta, siempre listo para predicar la palabra Dios.

El rector del instituto había intentado hasta lo imposible para hacerle ver que ese tipo de cosas estaban prohibidas en una escuela laica y que debía detenerse, pero finalmente todos terminaron tomándose con humor o ignorando aquel fanatismo religioso enfermizo que poseía el joven.

A esa misma iglesia pertenecían otros alumnos de distintos grados del instituto, Tanya Denali y su hermana Kate, Mike Newton, Ángela Weber, Jasper Hale, además de la hermana menor de Edward, Rosalie Cullen. Todos usaban sus respectivos anillos de castidad y conformaban el club de celibato del instituto; intentaban cada año convencer a los alumnos que se unan a su cruzada en pro de los valores y la moral, mas nunca tenían éxito.

- Alabado sea Dios – gritó la pequeña Alice Brandon con sorna – Edward '_Jesus te ama' _Cullen ha hablado – se burló y las risas otra vez no se hicieron esperar.

- Que el Señor perdone tus burlas y salve tu alma, Alice – le miró decidido – arrepiéntete pecadora, antes de que el final de los días toque tu puerta – miró a su alrededor –. Hoy el mundo atraviesa una de sus peores crisis… -

- ¿La gripe porcina? – preguntó realmente interesado Emmett.

- Cállate idiota – susurró Jake tratando de aguantar su risa.

- Esa gripe, y muchas otras calamidades seguirán azotando al mundo, porque el mundo ha renegado de Dios y ahora Dios les está dando señales para que vuelvan a él. No teman amar a Dios; no teman a las burlas, porque ese es Satanás que quiere alejarlos del bien y hundirlos en el pecado…-

- Amén – se escuchó la respuesta al unísono de sus seguidores.

- Lo siento Edward, pero debo irme – dijo Alice –. Mañana a lo mejor querré oír algo más sobre el fin del mundo; he escuchado que los mayas predijeron que sería el 2012, deberíamos empezar a prepararnos – fingió preocupación y otra vez estallaron las risas.

- Déjenlo en paz – sugirió Isabella mientras se levantaba de su lugar – mientras él predica la palabra de un ser perdido en el tiempo y el espacio yo iré a mi casa hacer algo real por el mundo – se retiró del lugar con su pose despreocupada.

Ella no se metía en esos conflictos, ella creía en el dialogo y la paz, pero sabía que lo primero era imposible lograrlo con alguien tan cerrado de mente y cabezota como Edward, así que solo le ignoraba.

- Te acompaño – ofreció su amiga Alice alejándose también del centro del huracán.

/*/

- Bella, hija mía – Renee, su madre, fue hasta ella y la abrazó con emoción cuando le vio entrar en casa – Gracias a ti, este año hemos reunido más dinero que ningún otro, creo que podremos comprar regalos de mejor calidad y también hacerles una cena para el año nuevo a los niños – Bella sonrió, feliz de que la campaña que había hecho junto a su mejor amiga Alice en el instituto hubiese dado gratos resultados.

-Gracias a ti también pequeña – Renee se separó de su hija y agobió en un abrazo a Alice Brandon – Pueden creer que hasta el Pastor Cullen retiró invitaciones para su familia – Alice no pudo aguantar la risa, contagiando a Bella en el camino.

- Se imaginan al "Enviado del Dios" Cullen con un disfraz de superhéroe, o de vampiro – Bella intentó imaginarse al siempre polémico hijo del pastor disfrazado de algo, pero no lo conseguía del todo.

- Apuesto que vendrá con sus pantalones de gabardina clara y una camisita escocesa abrochada hasta el último botón – dijo Bella.

- Sí, y con la biblia bajo el brazo – Alice seguía atacada de risa – no necesita disfrazarse de nada más – rieron juntas.

- Otra vez las estuvo molestando – aseguró Renee intentando contener la risa.

- Lo de siempre mamá, estaba en el patio tocando la guitarra y llegó a dar un sermón de que la ira del Señor caería sobre nosotros – relató aburrida –. A estas alturas, prefiero ignorarle – finalizó.

- El pobre ha tratado de mil maneras mostrarle el camino del Señor a esta hereje – Alice seguía burlándose – creo que la ama en secreto y por eso insiste tanto en mostrarle el camino de la luz divina…-

- ¡Ya calla, Alice! – gritó horrorizada – Su problema es que no soporta que yo no crea en Dios; cree que porque soy atea, soy débil y que en cualquier momento cambiaré de opinión y me uniré a la iglesia de su padre, y de esa forma tendrían el diezmo de alguien más – Bella siempre usaba la lógica para todo y era una convencida que Edward era un títere de su ambicioso padre – Aún recuerdo cuando a mi padre le pusieron el marcapasos y él llegó al hospital con la biblia bajo el brazo a enseñarme a orar – sacudió la cabeza – quise matarlo, te lo juro, y eso que soy la persona más paciente y pacífica del mundo.

Riendo se fueron hacia el salón principal, que ya estaba ambientado para la gran fiesta que se celebraría aquella noche. El lugar era amplio y de una altura por sobre la media de las construcciones modernas, por lo que habían llenado de telas negras el techo; también habían puesto calaveras en las mesas del coctel y esqueletos colgando por las paredes.

Solo faltaban algunos detalles que las mujeres se dedicaron a saldar durante el resto de la tarde, como por ejemplo la elección de la música, pues según las tres ese era el trabajo más difícil porque costaba demasiado ponerse de acuerdo.

/*/

A las 20 horas, el único templo del pueblo se preparaba para celebrar el _Día de la reforma*, _y los acordes de Ein feste Burg Ist Unser Gott_**, _el himno de Lutero interpretado en el órgano por Esme Cullen, inundaban poco a poco el lugar.

Por la puerta entornada desde el salón anexo del templo, Edward miraba estupefacto de que cada año menos personas asistieran a esa celebración tan importante y que además su padre le estuviese pidiendo a él que faltase.

- Padre, no puedo ir a esa fiesta, va contra toda la moral – dijo abriendo mucho los ojos al ver que su padre le extendía las invitaciones.

- Edward, son las ovejas descarriadas las que más nos necesitan, ve allí con los débiles y demuéstrales lo mucho que el Señor les ama – le dio un apretón amistoso en el hombro –, ve con Jasper, Rose ya está allí. Nosotros estaremos bien porque el Señor nos protege – dijo solemnemente su padre, adentrándose luego al templo para comenzar con el sermón.

- Señor – Edward cerró los ojos para orar en voz baja – protégeme esta noche y ayúdame a salvar las almas de los que están perdidos y a no sucumbir ante ella – susurró antes de salir de ahí para cumplir la misión que Dios le había encomendado.

/*/

Diez de la noche y la fiesta de Noche de brujas estaba que ardía en casa de los Swan. Personas de todas las edades reían, bailaban y disfrutaban de una noche llena de sorpresas y diversión. Renee Swan vestía un vestido negro largo y su cara estaba cubierta de pintura blanca, que contrastaba con sus labios pintados bien negros, aunque lo más gracioso era la peluca de cabello largo y lacio que usaba, _La Morticia _hacía su acto de presencia con todas las de la ley; junto a ella, su marido Charlie Swan vestido de _Frankenstein,_ la acompañaba un poco más avergonzado a la pista de baile.

Bella, disfrazada como una pícara bruja, estaba en la entrada tomando un poco de aire. Ella era una chica que adoraba el silencio, la música de antaño y pasar las tardes muertas en alguna parte del bosque de Forks sola con su guitarra; mas esa noche era su obligación estar ahí, porque no solo su madre contaba con ella, sino que habían muchos niños que dependían del éxito de esa fiesta y debía cuidar que nada malo pasase.

_¿Me pregunto si Cullen vendrá? – _no sabía la razón exacta, quizás lo que deseaba era demostrarle que ni ella ni su familia eran unos satánicos sin corazón, pero quería que él fuera a la fiesta.

No tuvo que esperar demasiado. Les vio llegar cinco minutos después y sonrió al verlos vestidos tal cual ella los había imaginado: pantalón de gabardina color Camel, camisa clara completamente abrochada, cabellos engominados y sus caras reflejando tanto miedo eran dignas de un film de terror.

- Bienvenidos – saludo intentando no reírse en sus caras, su madre siempre le había enseñado a ser tolerante con todos los credos y costumbres y ella no la decepcionaría –Si lo desean aún me quedan algunas máscaras para que se pongan más a tono con la fiesta – ofreció afectuosamente.

- Bueno – aceptó amablemente Jasper y ella le extendió una del ya clásico _Scream._

_- _Jasper, ¿qué haces? – retó enojado Edward.

- Te dije que quería divertirme, tranquilízate un rato Edward – susurró avergonzado.

- Yo no quiero nada Isabella, solo vine a hacer un intento por salvar algunas almas – respondió con suficiencia y entró, dejando a Bella con una sonrisa incrédula en los labios.

A ella siempre Edward le había parecido el personaje más divertido de Forks; él era ese personaje que donde estuviese le recordaría a su pueblo natal, esa persona de la que siempre hablaría cuando alguien en cualquier parte le preguntase por su niñez o su adolescencia. Eran tan irrisorias sus teorías, sus deducciones, sus manías, que todo el pueblo le conocía por ello; ni su padre era tan fanático como él, y eso era mucho decir cuando el susodicho era el hijo del pastor.

Edward siempre en clases peleaba con algún profesor porque, según él, estaba desestimando la palabra de Dios. Un ejemplo claro fue cuando estuvieron un semestre completo hablando de la evolución del hombre, o de la historia universal en la que no habían rastros de la existencia de Jesús. Se reía sola cuando lo recordaba ofuscado intentando demostrar lo imposible, finalizando siempre las discusiones con la resignada frase '_Que Dios le perdone'_.

/*/

Pasadas las dos de la madrugada – ya era Día de muertos –los adultos, en su mayoría padres de los adolescentes del pueblo que habían ido a casa de los Swan, se iban retirando a sus hogares y eran los jóvenes quienes se tomaban la fiesta cuando comenzaba a sonar música más actual. Observó a su alrededor y casi se cae de culo cuando ve a una muy alegre Alice bailando con el santurrón de Jasper Hale.

Pero no alcanzaba de salir de aquella impresión cuando, como si un universo paralelo se hubiese apoderado de su casa, vio a su amigo Emmett McCarthy – el siempre payaso Emmett – comiéndole la boca a la hermana pequeña de Edward.

_Joder, que si este los ve así es capaz de quemar mi casa para salvar sus almas_ – pensó entre asustada y divertida de la situación.

Tomó una manta gruesa y caminó hacia el exterior; creía haberlo visto salir y si no se había ido a su casa tendría que entretenerlo para que no arruinara la fiesta que les había costado tanto tiempo organizar.

Le vio sentado cabizbajo sentado bajo el portal de su casa. Esa fiesta no era parte de su mundo y ella le entendía, pero lo que no comprendía era por qué seguía ahí si no estaba cómodo, si no compartía los motivos y si siempre le había visto a ella como el mismísimo Demonio.

- Edward, para qué viniste si no te ibas a divertir - se sentó a su lado envuelta en la manta, él le miró un momento y luego volvió a bajar la mirada – Adentro todos bailan, todos ríen, ni siquiera hay alcohol, ¿Por qué te rehúsas a ser un adolescente normal? – intentó entablar una conversación, quizás podría entender sus motivos.

- Porque ser un elegido de Dios trae algunos sacrificios y no dejaré que el mundo pagano y pecador contamine mis convicciones – le miró y en el fondo de su corazón, más que causarle la gracia que a cualquier persona le hubiese causado, solo sintió una tristeza infinita de verlo tan convencido de algo que solo le traería soledad y burlas.

- Creo que tendrías más éxito en tu misión si te integraras e intentaras ser un adolescente normal. Ir a una fiesta o divertirte con tus amigos no te hace un pecador y no perturbará tu alma. La gente normal lo hace, la gente normal puede ir a la Iglesia el domingo y después ir a teatro sin que una cosa invalide lo otro – él no respondió de inmediato y ella creyó que él pensaba en sus palabras.

- Nunca he comprendido cómo puedes ser feliz sin el Señor en tu corazón – ella le vio realmente intrigado – ¿no deseas a veces aferrarte a algo, tener algo de fe? – preguntó y ella le sonrió.

- Lennon decía que Dios era la forma en que medimos nuestro dolor –él asentía dudoso –. Entre más crees en él, más difícil se te hace crecer, aceptarte y lo que es peor entre más aumenta la fe en ese señor todopoderoso, más disminuye la fe en el hombre, y soy una persona que aún tiene mucha fe en la humanidad; creo en el hombre y sé que aún puede salvar el mundo sin ayuda divina – Edward le miró con algo de entendimiento.

- No lo entiendo ni lo comparto, pero intentaré respetar tú postura de ahora en adelante – prometió y ella observó en sus ojos verdes que él hablaba con la verdad.

- Por qué no lo intentas y te diviertes un rato – se levantó porque ya no aguantaba el frío y le tendió la mano.

Él sonrió levemente y a ella creyó que nunca más vería una sonrisa tan hermosa como esa. Tomó su mano y una especie de corriente eléctrica la sacudió, cosa que al parecer él también sintió porque la soltó de inmediato y solo la siguió al interior de la casa.

Mala idea. No sabía cómo las cosas se habían distorsionado tanto en menos de diez minutos.

Jasper estaba sentado sobre el sillón con sus manos sobre el trasero de Alice que a horcajadas sobre él le besaba y le despeinaba como si el mundo se fuese a acabar después.

Agradeció a los cielos que Emmett y Rosalie hubiesen desaparecido del lugar, porque al mirar hacia atrás vio a Edward mirando con los ojos desorbitados hacia la misma escena que ella miraba segundos antes y temía que él comenzara con sus ataques morales, arruinando la fiesta.

- Cálmate, solo se están divirtiendo. ¿Tienes que ser tan aguafiestas siempre? - gritó lo último cuando le vio caminar hasta donde estaba su amigo.

Caminó tras él rápidamente, pero llegó demasiado tarde, pues sin ningún esfuerzo él levanto a la pequeña Alice y la dejó sobre el suelo, de forma tan rápida que Jasper aún tenía los ojos cerrados y la lengua afuera.

- ¡Que rayos! – gritó asustado cuando notó la ausencia de la muchacha.

- Nos vamos – miró a su alrededor - ¿Dónde está Rosalie? - Jasper también miró en búsqueda de su amiga, pero detuvo su vista pronto en la pequeña hada que estaba de pie a un costado y le sonreía.

- Edward, relájate un rato, baila, come algo, haz lo que te plazca, pero te dije que hoy quería divertirme y no pienso dejar de hacerlo – refunfuñó Jasper haciendo un puchero inocente.

- ¿No te das cuenta, Jasper? – Refutó Edward – El Demonio intenta seducirte, es él quien trata de pervertir tu alma inocente – Jasper negó –. Por favor, Jasper, ayúdame a busca a mi hermanita, necesitas salir de aquí, tu alma está en peligro – dijo solemnemente, seguro de cada una de sus palabras.

- Rosalie se fue a la casa del árbol con Emmett y a estas alturas ya debe haber tirado el famoso anillo de castidad a la basura – Bella miró con ojos asesinos a Alice, que en su afán de molestar estaba a punto de arruinar la fiesta de sus padres.

- ¡¿Qué Rose qué? - gritó Edward a punto de llorar – Esta es tu culpa Isabella y yo casi te creo – su gesto fue de horror mientras la apuntaba con su dedo. Bella rodó los ojos imaginando lo que venía, era imposible pedirle a Edward Cullen que cambiara su actitud –. Estás poseída por Satanás, todos en tu casa lo están; es en esta casa donde están ardiendo las mismísimas Sodoma y Gomorra. Oh Señor, no permitas que el Demonio triunfe sobre tu poder. Salva a Isabella y a su familia de la posesión del maligno, no dejes que sigan pervirtiendo a nuestro pueblo – el chico apenas respiraba entre frase y frase.

- Cálmate, Edward – dijo Bella con voz firme – Esta es mi casa y en mi casa no se insulta a nadie y si alguien quiere adorar al Dios Shiva, a Buda, a Krishna, a Alá o a quien se le antoje, lo debe hacer tolerando a los demás, entendiste – le miró retadoramente y él le miró con el mismo ímpetu.

- No te atrevas a comparar al único Dios que ha existido desde el principio de los días o a su hijo Jesucristo con esas deidades paganas que son obra del Demonio – la tomó del brazo – y ahora me llevarás a esa casa del árbol para salvar a mi hermana de las garras de ese hereje – le apretó fuertemente y ella para evitar el escándalo le indicó por donde salir.

Ya fuera de lugar, la siempre paciente Bella Swan se soltó de su agarre indignada, dispuesta a darle una buena bofetada, pues estaba casi segura que aquel apretón brusco le había dejado un cardenal en el brazo.

- Quién te crees que eres para tratarme así –le miró enojada e incrédula –. He sido la persona más paciente del mundo contigo; mientras todo el instituto se burla de ti, yo simplemente te ignoro o incluso te defiendo; con lo que odio a todos los charlatanes religiosos, cada vez que intentaste venderme tu religión te escuché y me tomé tus palabras con humor; pero me cansaste, me cansaste.

No supo que pasó en ese momento, solo fue consciente que de un momento a otro los suaves y dulces labios de Edward – tocado, santurrón, nerd, hijo del pastor, fanático religioso y profeta charlatán – Cullen estaban sobre los suyos, de una manera tan tierna e inocente que casi la hacen llorar de emoción.

En ese momento estuvo segura de que un universo paralelo se había instalado en su casa: ella, atea desde siempre y sin deseos de cambiar su forma de pensar, daba su primer beso real al idiota más creyente que conocía y lo peor de todo es que le estaba gustando mucho.

Él tomaba su rostro y la seguía besando con dedicación, aunque sin lengua y con notoria inexperiencia, y ella se atrevió a levantar sus manos y acariciar su cabello de un color rojizo que siempre le había llamado la atención, descubriendo que a pesar de la gomina se sentía demasiado bien el tener sus manos entre esas hebras suaves.

Pronto, respirar se hizo necesario y algo reticentes separaron sus labios lentamente, no obstante ninguno de los dos se movió de su lugar, y no solo eso, sino que además juntaron sus frentes y se quedaron en silencio con los ojos cerrados, respirando el aliento del otro, por lo que le parecieron horas.

- Has besado al Demonio – intentó romper el hielo con un comentario jocoso, aunque quizás poco acertado.

- No puedes ser Satanás si besarte se siente como estar en el paraíso – susurró con una voz más ronca de lo normal y la respiración todavía agitada – solo eres un alma perdida… juro que ayudaré a que encuentres el camino.

Isabella sonrió y volvió a besarle, ya habría tiempo para discutir sobre el sinfín de cosas en las que diferían. En ese momento supo que sería capaz de recibir el bautismo mil veces, si eso le llevaría luego a besar esos labios, porque ya no solo creía en ella, sino que también empezaba a creer en él.

*_El día de la Reforma es una festividad religiosa celebrada el 31 de octubre en recuerdo de la Reforma protestante, particularmente de la llevada a cabo por los luteranos y algunas otras comunidades_

_** En español ese himno sería "Castillo fuerte es nuestro Dios"_

* * *

><p><em>Gracias a mi betita <strong>Catali <strong>por corregir aquellas faltas que siempre se me pasan, también a mi querida **Marce Masen** por darme su apoyo y sus risas._


	2. agradecimientos

Bueno Bueno, como ya saben esta semana finaliza el plazo para votar por el mejor contest y ante eso quisiera dar las gracias de antemano a quienes leyeron este OS, a quienes votaron por él y a quienes lo han agregado a sus favoritos. Tambien gracias a** Betzacosta, Elysita, Laflacu **y** Ginegine **por organizar este divertido concurso, porque me he reído montones con todas las historias.

Si hay alguna que aun no haya votado, puede hacerlo hasta el 15 de noviembre en **www(.)fanfiction(.)net/u/3326265/Happy_Halloween_Contest **por mi parte prometo que si saco algún lugar subiré un outtake con lo que sucedió después con esta fiesta de Halloween.

Un Beso para todas

Nos leemos en alguna otra oportunidad.


End file.
